The ability to prepare and cook a meal in an oven or rotisserie is not without inherent problems. One such problem is the ability to cook a meal so that the food is not undercooked or overcooked. Because a cook is often busy attending to other cooking duties, the food may not be removed from the oven or rotisserie at an optimum time to assure that the meal is properly cooked. The instant invention is designed to easily solve the cooking temperature and time problems by utilizing a controlled cooking system (CCS). Once an optimized internal temperature for a particular food has been set into the CCS, the food will be automatically cooked until the optimized temperature has been attained. Once the internal temperature is attained, the oven or rotisserie automatically shuts off and alerts the cook by means of an audible or visual alarm that the food has been cooked and is ready to be served.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents or industry literature that read directly on the claims of the instant invention.